The Good Witch
by OliviaCaroline1109
Summary: The Pevensies decide to remain in Narnia following the Talmarine War. What does their future hold, now that they've made this decision? What happens when a certain frizzy haired brunette appears bloody and battered in the entrance hall of Cair Paravel? JUST A PREVIEW FOR NOW! Will begin really writing when my other story is complete. Looking for Editor/Beta Reader.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A PREVIEW***** Which means that after chapters 1 & 2, I will not update for a while. I am still working on getting a Beta/Editor for this story, If you're interested, PM me! I won't post any updates until I finish my other Harry Potter story, "Do They Even Know I'm Gone?" which you can find on my profile. Please review with ideas on where I should take the story from here, or possible pairings. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this!**

 **With love, OliviaCaroline1109**

* * *

Susan sat heavily on the bed in her quarters. The talk she had had with Aslan and Peter was still fresh in her mind.

 _"You may be wondering why I excluded the others from this conversation," Aslan began._

 _"I think we've learned not to question you, Aslan." Susan laughed._

 _The great lion chuckled, "fair enough, Daughter of Eve. I am speaking to you out of thanks; for all that you have given Narnia."_

 _"I think it's more about what Narnia has given us, sir." Peter said, walking beside his sister._

 _"That brings me to my point Peter," Aslan said, stopping. He moved to sit in front of them and spoke softly, "Narnia has given you all that it can, and it is once again time for you to return home."_

 _"Home? Now?" Susan asked, eyes welling up with tears._

 _"Tomorrow. I will also give the Talmerine people an opportunity to join your world, as it is where their ancestors came from." Aslan answered._

 _"What about Edmund and Lu?" Peter asked quietly, seeming resigned._

 _"Your siblings will be returning as well, but unlike you, they will return at least once more."_

 _"We can't come back?" Susan asked._

 _"As I have said, there is nothing else Narnia can teach you. You will not return."_

Susan bit back the tears creeping up behind her eyes, shutting them tightly. She stood and crossed the room to her balcony, which overlooked the gardens, sighing. She looked at the view in front of her, at the country she had come to love and care for. Why did she have to leave? What awaited her in Britain? Shallow men who only saw her as a pretty face? Here she had people who actually cared about her! She had her home in Cair Paravel. She couldn't leave!

"I can't leave," she whispered, and ran out the door in search of Aslan. She finally found him sitting on a hillside, gazing at the horizon. She slowed her pace and approached timidly, suddenly feeling very foolish.

"Come sit with me, daughter of Eve." Aslan called without turning around. Susan paused, unsure, before coming to sit on her knees beside the lion. She inclined her head out of respect and sat stiffly, unsure how to approach the topic. Aslan turned his head and looked at her, "You have something you wish to ask me, Susan?"

Of course he knew. He always knew. "Yes," she whispered, looking down.

"Speak, my child."

"I'm sorry, Aslan. I know you want me to return to my world with Peter… but I don't feel as though it's my world I am returning to. I've long felt Narnia to be my home. I have no emotional ties to that world. It hasn't given me much to miss when I'm here. Aslan, I know that you say there is nothing more for me to learn here… but I- I'm sorry. I disagree." She finished quickly, eyes shut so as to not see the look on the lion's face.

"Look at me, Daughter of Eve." Aslan said. She did, timidly, and saw his eyes looking into hers in a searching manner, "What else do you feel Narnia can teach you?"

"Love," she answered immediately, surprised at her own admission, "I love King Caspian. And… I think he loves me too." Aslan was silent for a moment.

"I will give you a choice, dear one. But be warned, this choice will be permanent. I will offer it to your siblings as well. While you may not have anything more to gain from Narnia… It may have become the place where you belong."

The next morning found Susan standing alongside her siblings and Aslan. Caspian and the Talmerines stood opposite, and watched them warily.

Aslan gave a magnificent speech on the origin of the Talmarine people, and offered them the choice to enter the human world, where their ancestors came from. The King and Queen of Talmar stepped through, and Aslan turned to the Pevensies.

"Kings and Queens of Narnia. I approached two of you late yesterday, telling you that you were to leave Narnia-"

"We're leaving?" asked Lucy. Aslan gave her a kind smile.

"Patience, young one. It has come to my attention that Narnia may have become more of a home to you than your original world. I offer you a choice. You may remain in Narnia, or you may return home. However, whichever decision you make is final. You will no longer travel between worlds. You must decide."

Susan turned to her siblings, "I talked to Aslan last night. I can't go back, there isn't anything for me there. If you don't agree, I understand. I love all of you… so much." She said, tearing up. She turned to face the crowd, "I, Queen Susan the Gentle, choose to remain in Narnia and take up the throne once more." She exclaimed. The Narnians cheered, and she took her place beside Caspian, looking at her brothers and sister with tears rolling down her face. Peter was looking at her intently, and finally turned to the crowd.

"I, High King Peter the Magnificent, also choose to remain in Narnia and take up the throne once more." He said with finality. Not a moment later, Lucy stepped up to proclaim the same.

Edmund looked at his siblings. Peter looked at him seriously and stated quietly, "We love you, Ed. Whatever you choose." Edmund looked through the crowd and back to Aslan, before turning to look his brother in the eye.

"I, King Edmund the Just, choose to remain in Narnia and take up the throne once more." He called, and Susan let out a relieved sob. As much as she knew she belonged here, she had been sure her siblings would want to go home. She felt so much better knowing they would be by her side. Peter pulled her into a tight hug.

"You didn't think we'd leave you, right?" he whispered, "because we couldn't do that."

"I had my doubts," she choked out, "I love you."

"I love you too, Su."

The four took their place at Cair Paravel, where they brought Narnia into another golden age.

* * *

Hogwarts smoldered with the marks of many spells. The sky began to brighten as dawn approached. It was over.

Hermione let the tears fall freely as Tom Riddle fell. She watched Harry nearly collapse in exhaustion, and she cried for him. She cried for the Weasleys, who had lost a son. For Teddy Lupin, who lost his parents. She cried for her innocence. She cried silently, just letting them fall. Ron took her hand after a while and led her into the Great Hall. She looked at Fred's body and the tears continued to fall. Ron left to be by his brother's side, and Hermione left the castle. She needed to get out of there. A few minutes alone was all she needed. She ended up by the lake, and she drew her knees up to her chest, sighing.

After a few moments, Hermione got the feeling she was being watched. Discreetly, she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and made to get up casually. She stood, stretched, and turned around, only to come face to face with one of the people she hoped to never see again.

"Scabior." She growled, raising her wand.

"Aw, now is that the proper way to greet someone?" he asked, a smirk gracing his features. He threw a non-verbal curse, and Hermione dodged skillfully. They continued to duel, but Hermione's muscles screamed for rest. The adrenaline from the battle was long gone, and she was exhausted. She fought as hard as she could, but it only took a few minutes for her to be disarmed.

"Don't look at me like that, love." He taunted, twirling his wand in his fingers, "You'll be with your mum and dad soon."

"No," she breathed, "No, how did you find them!? I hid them! I hid them so you couldn't hurt them!"

"Not well enough, sweetheart," he sneered, and raised his wand and immobilized the witch. He moved so he was standing in front of her, and tapped the tip of her wand (her own wand! The bastard) between her eyes and slowly spoke the spell, " _Avada Kedavra_ " Hermione's world went black.

She could have sworn she felt a voice in her ear whispering, "Be strong, my child."

* * *

"Honestly, Peter, we haven't left in weeks. We could at least go for a walk in the village." Susan berated her brother.

"With all due respect, your majesty, the war has only recently ended. The Talmerines are still likely to be loyal to their old monarch. It would be unwise to venture out unaccompanied," said Alexander, head of the royal guard.

"By all means, accompany us then!" spoke the youngest queen, Lucy, "I love Cair Paravel but I haven't had the chance to enjoy Narnia! Ever since we've been back, we've been at war!"

Before a decision could be made, Caspian X burst into the throne room unannounced. "Something strange has happened. Come quickly, your majesties." He said, leading them to the front of the palace. There, lying on the ground was an unconscious girl wearing jeans and a hooded jacket. This wouldn't normally be cause for concern, but in Narnia, there were no clothes like these. The kings and queens exchanged glances, examining the girl. Upon realizing that the girl was covered in blood and grime, Queen Lucy the Valiant stepped forward with her healing potion. Under the watchful eye of the royal guard, a few drops were placed on the girl's lips. Lucy backed up to stand with her siblings. King Edmund was eyeing the girl with distrust. Who was to say she wasn't a threat?

Suddenly, the girl let out a groan, and her eyes opened. "Wha-What? This doesn't make sense." She whispered, "Where am I?" she asked the only person in her line of vision, which happened to be Caspian X.

"You are at Cair Paravel, milady." He answered, "How did you manage to get into the castle?"

She quickly looked around, and noticed that there were a great variety of people and magical creatures around her. Ignoring the question, she asked one of her own, "Cair Paravel? Where is that? I've never been here before."

"Where are you from, Lady?" the High King asked Hermione, and she turned her head to look at him, wincing with the movement.

"England." She replied, "Where am I? What is Cair Paravel?"

Peter looked at his siblings at a loss. How were you supposed to tell someone they travelled to a new world? He addressed the guard firmly, "Take her to the guest suite. There must be a guard at her door at all times. For your protection, my lady." He amended, seeing the panic flit across the girl's face. He reached out a hand to help her off the stone floor. "What is your name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! Penny for your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second half of the preview! THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES UNTIL I FINISH MY OTHER STORY! Just so ya know :) Thanks to everyone who read this, please review.**

* * *

 _"What is your name?" he asked._

 _"Hermione. Hermione Granger."_

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Peter said, "I am Peter, the High King. This is my brother, King Edmund, and my two sisters, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. My siblings and I will join you in a moment. We need to discuss something first, in private."

"Am I… am I prisoner here, or guest?" Hermione asked, an edge to her voice. Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you be a prisoner? Have you broken any law?" he asked.

"Ed." Susan warned, "She's only frightened. You are our guest, Hermione. King Caspian, please show to Lady Granger to her quarters." Hermione accepted Peter's hand, which was still extended towards her. She got shakily to her feet, took Caspian's arm and followed him down the hall. Peter turned to his siblings.

"She's from our world." He said, and sat heavily on a nearby bench, "What is Aslan up to?"

"How do we know we can trust her?" Edmund scoffed, "Maybe it's not Aslan who sent her here."

"She seemed confused when she woke up. I don't think she's been here before. I saw the panic in her face." Susan said thoughtfully, "I don't think she knows where she is."

"Of course she doesn't!" Lucy interrupted, "She's from London! She just woke up in a strange land with magic! Don't you think she's scared?"

"We need to find out as much about her as we can." Peter said as Caspian entered.

"She's in her room, and I have two centaurs outside her door. It was strange, the talking animal startled her, much like how your majesties recall your first time in Narnia… but she didn't mind the dwarves or centaurs." He said, looking back down the hall.

"We'll go talk to her." Susan said, "All of us." She added, looking at Caspian.

* * *

Hermione sat heavily on the armchair in the room and looked around. There was a set of glass double doors leading out to a small balcony, and large windows on either side, which would let in plenty of natural light once the sun came up. On the walls were small oil lamps, much like those in Hogwarts. All of the walls seemed to be stone, and Hermione was surprised that she felt comfortable there. The building reminded her of Hogwarts. However, the furnishings were much more lavish than anyplace she had stayed before. The furniture was made from expensive woods, and there were velvet wall hangings. Upon further inspection, she found an attached bathroom, but it didn't have any running water. There was only a cupboard with many different towels, a stone basin, and a marble tub. There was no natural light in this room, but there were several candle holders. She was about to look into the wardrobe in the corner when a knock sounded at the door. She heard her guards bowing down to greet the monarchs, and she opened the door, doing an awkward curtsy. Peter chuckled a bit into his hand and she flushed.

"I've never been in the presence of royalty, I don't really know how this works." She mumbled, and moved aside to let the kings and queens enter. A moment later, a group of girls in matching dresses brought in chairs for everyone.

"Thank you, Rosemary." Susan said kindly as her ladies-in-waiting left the room. The eldest of them curtsied and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Can someone please tell me where I am?" Hermione asked anxiously. If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was not knowing what was going on. "Please." She said again.

"A long while ago, my siblings and I were staying with a professor in the English countryside. One day, when hiding from the housekeeper, we went into a wardrobe, and found ourselves in the middle of a wood. We soon met a few citizens of this country, which we learned was called… Narnia."

Hermione started shaking her head rapidly, "Narnia is a myth!"

The Pevensies looked at the girl in surprise, "You know of Narnia?" Susan asked.

"In a book that I read my second year of school… an old wizard said he had found proof of other magical worlds… Narnia included. But he was written off as crazy, I never even-"

Peter raised a hand to signal her to stop, "Did you say that the author was a wizard?"

"You believe in magic?" Lucy asked.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and looked at them, "Of course. I'm a witch." She said, and all hell broke loose. Edmund jumped up away from her, Peter drew his sword, and Susan looked horrorstruck. Lucy was only surprised. She stood and looked at Hermione critically.

"Lucy! Get away from her, she's dangerous!" Edmund called, recovering from his shock to pull out his sword as well, pointing it at Hermione.

"I don't understand, what do you have against witches?!" Hermione screamed, panicked. "I don't even have my wand! I can't do anything! I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

"Lower your sword, Peter!" Susan said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "We've only ever met one witch. Just because Jadis was bad doesn't mean all witches are." Peter looked at his sister and realized that she was right, and he immediately felt bad, sheathing his sword.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We don't have good experiences with… witches." He said.

"I thought you said you were from London?" Edmund said; he had lowered his sword a bit, but he was still suspicious. It was understandable, considering his personal experiences with witches. "There is no magic in our world."

"Yes there is." Hermione said, "It's a sort of secret society. There are magical areas of London invisible to mug- um, people without magic. Magical families tend to live in these areas, or out in the middle of nowhere. Some choose to put up magical barriers around their homes."

"Why didn't Aslan ever tell us about that?" Susan wondered aloud.

"Who is Aslan?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He's a sort of God. He rules over this land. He's the one who brought us here, and helped us defeat the White Witch, Jadis." Lucy explained.

"So how do I get home?" Hermione asked, and the kings and queens exchanged a glance. Peter sat down in front of her an looked at her carefully. He took in her battered appearance, and torn bloodstained clothing. He looked at Caspian and the newest King was looking at Hermione in concern.

"Hermione, what do you remember before you came here?" Peter asked. Hermione avoided his eyes and he saw that they were filling up with tears.

"Can we talk about this another time? I'm… tired." She said quietly. Peter looked at her and sighed.

"Of course. Susan, can you send one of your ladies-in-waiting in here with some nightclothes for the Lady?" he asked, and Susan agreed.

"Perhaps I could get her to run a bath for you as well?" she asked gently.

"That would be nice, thank you." Hermione said, still not looking at any of them.

"We will assign you two ladies-in-waiting tomorrow. They will wake you, and bring you fresh clothes, and you will join us for breakfast. Is that alright?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to be a burden." Hermione replied. Lucy assured her that this wasn't the case and left the room, bidding her brothers goodnight.

Edmund left without saying a word, and Caspian followed after, saying his own farewells. Hermione and Peter were left alone.

"Do you feel more comfortable talking about it if it's just me?" he asked.

"I will tell you, It's just… a lot happened in the past twenty-four hours and… I just need to sort through it on my own first. Is that alright?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes and walking across the room, away from him.

"I understand. Just know that we may be able to help you, so don't think you're on your own. Goodnight milady."

After he left, Hermione sat on the enormous bed and put her head in her hands. The last thing she remembered was Scabior pointing her own wand between her eyes, followed by a bright green light. Hermione gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Did she… die? Before Hermione could think about it more, a small girl came in holding a folded nightgown, followed by another girl with a bucket of warm water. They introduced themselves as Callie and Kira, and busied themselves in Hermione's bathroom. Kira made several runs for water to fill the bath, and Callie laid out the nightgown on Hermione's bed. They tried to help her with undressing and washing, but Hermione refused. She wasn't used to people waiting on her hand and foot.

After she had a bath, she realized just how tired she actually was. With the grime, dirt, and blood gone, her day seemed to catch up with her. Callie and Kira took her measurements for clothes left. Hermione changed into her nightgown and collapsed onto the bed. She was starting to close her eyes when she remembered that her she had her beaded bag with her. Jumping up, she reached into the discarded bag and pulled out her copy of "Tales of Beedle the Bard." She read until she fell asleep, wondering what was happening in her world.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke to the curtains being opened and her ladies-in-waiting putting several new gowns into her wardrobe. They helped her freshen up, and they helped her into her gown (Hermione didn't want them to, but she was hopeless trying to lace up the corset). She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised by what she saw. If she didn't know better, she would say she looked like a princess. Her gown was forest green with long sleeves that hung past her wrists with a flowy translucent material. Just before she left the room, she grabbed her beaded bag out of habit. The girls led her down the hall to a large set of double doors. They were opened for her, and she opened them to find the kings and queens at the table. She took a seat next to Queen Lucy, and sat uncomfortably.

"Good morning, your majesties," she said softly. She felt a hand touch hers and she jerked back defensively, but it was only Queen Lucy.

"If you're uncomfortable with the formalities, you can just call us by our names. We know how odd this is for you." She said gently. Normally Hermione hated being coddled, but she was so tired from the last few days and confused about her new surroundings that she found herself appreciating the young queen's comfort. She gave the people around her a small smile as their meal was served.

"So, Hermione. Did you get the chance to… think things over last night?"asked Peter. Hermione nodded.

"I thought about what happened before I came here. It was a bit concerning." She answered, frowning at her plate.

"What do you mean?" Susan inquired, leaning in with curiosity.

"In the magical world, there's been a war going on for the past few years. My best friend Harry was one of the pivotal people in the war, so I was in the thick of the fighting. On my last night there, there was a battle. It was colossal, quite a few people died. I went to clear my head… and someone snuck up on me. Scabior." She said.

"Who's that?"

"A man who was on the wrong side of the war," Hermione answered, looking at Peter, "I had met him once before when he kidnapped me, turned me in when I was on the run with Harry. I was hoping never to see him again. We fought, but I was so drained from the battle, he got my wand a few minutes in. He used my own wand against me, pointing it right at my face. I just remember a flash of green light. And then I was here." She swallowed uncomfortably.

"What aren't you telling us?" Edmund pressed.

"The only spell I know of with a green flash… is the killing curse." She whispered, and when she looked up, her eyes were glistening with tears. "I think I died."


	3. Chapter 3

The reaction to Hermione's words were immediate. Several gasps echoed through the room and Susan's fork clattered onto her plate, immediately followed by a shocked silence.

After a few moments, Peter spoke, "How is that possible?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hermione responded, "before I… died, or lost consciousness… whatever that was, I heard a voice."

"What did it say?" Edmund asked.

"'Be strong, my child'," she responded. Lucy gasped.

"That sounds like Aslan!" she exclaimed. "If anyone could do this, it would be him." The rest of the Pevensies and Caspian shared a look with each other before Edmund spoke,

"But why?" he asked. No one could answer him. Hermione felt uneasy, but nodded.

"That's what I need to find out. Is there a way I could speak to him? Does he live in the castle?" she asked. Lucy laughed, and her siblings all hid small smiles, but it was Peter who spoke.

"Aslan is a lion." Hermione nearly choked on her food, resulting in more laughter from all around the table.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth around her chambers in Cair Paravel. She had not yet wrapped her mind around the idea that she had died. She had just begun to accept the idea that the war was over, and she was killed. With a jolt, she clapped her hand to her mouth. What would Harry and Ron say? Scabior wouldn't have kept quiet about killing her… and her parents. Oh god, she hadn't remembered what he had said about her parents. Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor as she cried. Sobs began to shake her body as the weight of everything that happened hit her like a bludger to the gut. She struggled to breathe as she slowly gave way into a full blown panic attack.

"Hermione, Aslan is… Hermione?" came a voice from outside her doorway. "Hermione, are you alright? Can I come in?" it called. It was Peter. At her lack of a response he opened the door to see Hermione on the floor, hugging herself as tears streaked down her face and she gasped in sharp breaths. She didn't look at him, but the sight of her broke his heart.

Slowly, Peter approached and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. She winced at his touch, but didn't push him away. He took that as permission to stay, and sat in front of her. "Hermione," he said gently, "you have to breathe." She just shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut harder. "Hermione, look at me."

It took a minute, but soon Hermione opened her eyes and looked into Peter's. He smiled slightly and said, "breathe with me, it's okay." Then, afterwards he took a deep breath, which she shakily attempted to mimic, feeling her tears begin to slow. Peter patiently waited for her to resume breathing normally before taking his hands off of her shoulders.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Give me a few days, please. It's a lot to process, and I don't think I would be able to get through it right now." Peter looked at her and noticed that now, once her tears had stopped falling and her eyes had dried, they were devoid of the light they had possessed before. It was this that kept him from pressing further. He quietly wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"Aslan is in the throne room," he said, "I'm here to bring you to him. I'll give you a chance to freshen up. I'll be right outside in the hall when you're ready."

Hermione nodded, and Peter helped her up off the floor before leaving her alone in the room. After going into the bathroom she wiped under her eyes with a damp towel until the tearstains faded away. After taking a deep breath to steel herself, she opened her door and joined Peter in the hall.

"If I may," he offered, holding out his arm, which she took gratefully, needing the support. As they walked, he gave her some much needed advice. "Aslan is an all knowing being. You won't need to explain yourself to him." He looked at her as she nodded. "Don't let his appearance frighten you. He is kind." They stopped at the door and she released his arm, which she had been holding much too tight, and he smiled before nodding at the guards to open the door.

"Welcome, Hermione, Daughter of Eve," Aslan greeted her. Hermione approached slowly and noticed Peter kneel beside her, and she quickly did the same.

"Rise, child." He continued. Hermione's head snapped up.

"It was you… your voice that I heard when…" Hermione trailed off as she slowly rose to her feet. "What happened to me?" she whispered.

"You died." Aslan stated simply. "I've been watching you, Hermione. You are good. You have a fundamental need to protect everyone. Not just those you love, but everyone. Your world has greatly benefitted from your presence. When I felt that your soul was preparing to leave, I redirected its path here, and copied your body as it was at the time you died, and placed you in the care of the kings and queens of Narnia, who I trust have cared of you."

Hermione felt faint from the news. She had really died.

Peter watched Hermione as Aslan spoke. As soon as he began with his confirmation of her death, Hermione grew visibly paler. As Aslan finished, she began to sway. Peter quickly came and led her to a chair at the side of the room.

Hermione took a moment to find her voice before speaking. "When can I go home?" she asked, her voice breaking. Aslan looked into her eyes before approaching her and placing a large paw on her lap.

"If I send your soul back to your world, it will find your body to be dead and it will be redirected into the afterlife. I can accompany you for a brief trip, but no one would be able to see or hear you. Here, you live." He gently explained.

Fresh tears began to streak Hermione's face. "Are… are my mom and dad there? In the… are they dead?"

Aslan remained quiet, and Hermione let out a choked sob, "Can you bring them here? Can they be here with me? Please bring them back. Please let me have them."

Aslan let out a heavy sigh and removed his paw. "Your parents have passed on into the afterlife, child. There is no way to retrieve them now that they have entered. They passed on some weeks ago."

From around the hall, the royal family exchanged looks, knowing what it was like to loose your parents. There is no way to know the pain if you haven't lived through it yourself. Susan looked on with understanding as Hermione cried. Lucy had to wipe away her own tears, and even Edmund looked on with a softened gaze. Caspian walked up behind Susan and grabbed her hand.

Peter, on the other hand, was looking at Aslan, his gaze having a purpose that was rarely seen in his eyes. "We will care for her, Aslan," he promised.

Hermione's tears began to subside and she looked at Aslan. "Can I contact anyone from my world?"

Aslan cocked his head to the side, "That could be possible, given the magic of your people combined with mine. What did you have in mind?"

Hermione thought for a minute, before she had an idea. "A two-way mirror. With Harry."

Aslan nodded his head and replied, "It may be done. I do not have access to your magic, but I have the means to get you a wand from your world. We can take the journey together, if you wish." Hermione nodded in response.

"When can we leave?"

"Now."

 **A/N: I apologize to all of the fans of the story, "Do they even know I'm gone?" I wrote myself into the corner with the time travel and I haven't had the time to dedicate to rewriting it. I will make no promises for my uploads to this story, but I will try. I am beginning a full time job soon and several online classes.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review (politely!)**


End file.
